mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor
Connor is a warrior from Earthrealm, who opposes the forces of The Silent Realm. Though he is from Earthrealm, he places stopping the Silent Realm before anything else leaving his allignment at Neutral. Personality Connor could be described as obsessive, as he puts stopping the Silent Realm's invasion of Earth before anything, even if that means leaving Earth in the hands of another evil, such as the Deadly Alliance or Onaga. However, he is also honourable enough to follow through on any pact he makes, even with the likes of Quan Chi or Onaga, even if he suspects that whoever he bargains with will attempt to betray him in the end. Story Original Timeline Shinnok's Invasion Connor was a warrior of Earthrealm who was respected by several strong fighters and was content with the state of affairs. Though he had played a minor role in halting Shao Kahn's previous invasion, he chose to live the life he had known for so long. However, Connor foresaw the forces of The Silent Realm invading Earthrealm and became obsessed with preventing this from happening. He approached Raiden, protector of Earthrealm, and begged for his assistance in stopping the Silent Realm. Raiden, however, was planning the battle against Shinnok and could not help at this time. However, he offered to help Connor in his quest if Connor joined the battle against Shinnok and aided in the Fallen Elder God's defeat. Connor accepted this bargain and so travelled with the Earthrealm warriors to Edenia. Curing the konflict, Connor fought with the sorceror Quan Chi and handily defeated him. As Connor was about to slay the sorceror, Quan Chi tried to convince Connor to join Shinnok under the same terms Raiden had offered. Connor knew Shinnok would never stay true to his word and refused. Desperate to save his life, Quan Chi instead offerred knowledge of all portals to and from the Silent Realm in exchange for his life. Connor accepted, only letting Quan Chi go after he had acquired the knowledge. Connor later fought with and defeated Noob Saibot, as well as other members of the Brotherhood of Shadows. When Shinnok was defeated, and Raiden elevated to the status of Elder God, Connor requested that Raiden stay true to his bargain. While Raiden agreed, the other Elder Gods denied Connor's request as he had spared Quan Chi and allowed the sorceror to escape. Connor was furious at the Elder Gods and never forgot their betrayal. The Deadly Alliance While Connor readied himself to invade the Silent Realm alone, he was approached first by Kung Lao who requested Connor's aid against the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. After Kung Lao left, Connor was then approached by Quan Chi who offerred to use the unstoppable army of the Dragon King, Onaga, to invade the Silent Realm in exchange for his aid. Despite knowing the sorceror's nature, Connor accepted and aided the Deadly Alliance in the battle against Earthrealm. Connor is then later approached by Alfi, a girl from the Silent Realm, who requests that Connor return with her so that he can be "reborn". Connor refuses and defeats her in Kombat, forcing her to withdraw. During the battle, Connor fought with, and killed, Johnny Cage alongside the Tarkartan Horde of the Deadly Alliance. He then fought with Kenshi, defeating him but sparing him as Connor's deal was with Quan Chi and not Shang Tsung. However, Connor was then defeated by Bo Rai Cho and spared. The return of Onaga Connor was alive when Onaga effortlessly defeated Raiden and The Deadly Alliance. After watching the decimation of Onaga's unstoppable army via Raiden's sacrifice, Connor's hopes of stopping the Silent Realm were crushed. Until he noticed Onaga had survived the blast with no damage whatsoever. He approached Onaga and offerred his services in exchange for the death of the Silent Realm's corrupt god, Trayu. Onaga agreed and Connor aided Onaga. He managed to defeat Bo Rai Cho, but spared the legendary warrior for his previous mercy, but was defeated shortly afterwards by Shujinko. Alfi tries to abduct the fallen warrior, but is stopped by the renegade Tekunin ninja Trak. Battle of Armageddon Connor was no closer to stopping the Silent Realm until he was approached by Shinnok who told him of the prize awaiting whoever defeated Blaze. Connor then joined the Forces of Darkness and joined in the battle of Armageddon. He killed Mokap and Jade, but was then killed by Smoke and Sub-Zero. Alternate Timeline Connor shows up earlier in this timeline, participating the Mortal Kombat tournament on Shang Tsung's island in order to gather kombatants to fight the Silent Realm. He is defeated by Sektor, but only after already defeating Sheeva and other unnamed Outworld warriors. Due to the early death of Kung Lao at Shao Kahn's hands, Connor plays a more active role in the defence of Earthrealm, taking the fallen Lao's place amongst Raiden's chosen defenders. He fights and defeats Cyrax, but is unable to kill the cyber-ninja due to the intervention of Alfi, a warrior from the Silent Realm who attempts to abduct Connor and take him to the Silent Realm to be "reborn". Though Connor defeats her, he is unable to aid his comrades at the cathedral. Ironically, the Silent Realm's intervention had saved Connor from death at Sindel's hands. Connor fails to rejoin the survivors before his is captured by the combined forces of Kintaro and Mileena. Mortal Kombat X Connor remained Mileena's during the time prior to Shinnok's invasion. However, he was freed during the interim by Quan Chi, the sorceror intending to use him as a bargaining chip against the Silent Realm. However, Connor managed to escape from the Netherealm. He returned to Earthrealm just as Shinnok launched his invasion. While Shinnok and a number of this reveneants attacked Raiden and Fujin at the Sky Temple, Connor remained behind and did battle with the revenant of Kung Lao. Connor managed to defeat the undead Shaolin and later faced both Kitana and Liu Kang, both also revenants. Following the twenty year timeskip, it is revealed that Connor had urged Raiden to take a more offensive stance against the growing threat of the Silent Realm, however the Thunder God would not take action against it. Connor, alongside Trak who was the last cyber Lin Kuei, then went to Outworld. There, he sought to raise an army of his own, but eventually allied himself with Kotal Kahn. He was last seen facing off against Alfi, leading a small contingent of Silent Realm warriors, just before Shinnok's return. Endings Mortal Kombat 4/Gold: Connor (kneeling before Raiden): "Lord Raiden, Shinnok is defeated. I have done as you have requested." Raiden: "Indeed you have, Connor. As agreed, I shall lend you what aid I can against the Silent Realm. (A portal opens) Go now, your fellow Earthrealm warriors and I shall join you soon." Connor: "My thanks, Lord Raiden. Finally, Earthrealm shall be safe from the Silent Realm!" Deadly Alliance (In the words of Raiden): "Staying true to his pact with Quan Chi, Connor turned on his former comrades and, with the aid of the Tarkartan hordes, slew any champion who dared to face him. However, Quan Chi would not stay true to his word and turned on Connor. But the sorceror had underestimated Connor's determination, and he succeeded where I and my warriors had failed. The Deadly Alliance was undone, and soon the Silent Realm shall be as well..." Deception (In the words of Shujinko): "Under orders from Onaga, Connor would face what warriors remained to stand against the Dragon King. However, just when the Silent Realm's destruction, and Trayu's death, seemed within reach, Connor was ambushed by Alfi and an entire legion of Silent Realm Warriors. Connor resolved to face them head on and would surely have been defeated had Onaga not arrived with his armies. The fierce Kombat that followed claimed many lives, though Alfi's was not one of them. Connor would then lead an army under the banner of Onaga and the Silent Realm was set ablaze..." Armageddon (In the words of Argus): "Despite the bitter cost of victory, Connor claimed immense power following his defeat of Blaze. His first act upon acquiring this power was to attack the Silent Realm, home of the corrupted god, Trayu. Though incredibly outnumbered, he slew any who dared face him. Following the carnage, the Elder Gods made Connor into the new god of The Silent Realm so that he may ensure such a deed need never be committed again." Mortal Kombat 9 (2011): "With Shao Kahn slain, Connor had saved Earthrealm from Outworld's invasion. But the threat of the Silent Realm remained. Against the Thunder God's wishes, Connor ventures into the depths of the Silent Realm and challenges the corrupt god Trayu to Mortal Kombat. He fights valiantly and just as his victory seems at hand, Trayu orders his warriors to attack Connor. Due to the violation of the terms of Mortal Kombat, The Elder Gods granted Connor the power to overcome Trayu and his legions. With no god to protect the Silent Realm, Connor is remade into a god and assigned to protect that realm which he hated so much." Mortal Kombat X: "Despite his efforts, Connor could not stir Kotal Kahn into taking action against Trayu and fallen realm. Just when the Earthrealm warrior was about to lose all hope, he was contacted by Raiden. The Thunder God, it seemed, had finally seen the reasoning behind Connor's actions and gave him permission to use Trak as a template to create an army of Cyber Warriors with which to kombat Trayu's forces and anyone else who dared to threaten Earthrealm...an agreement Connor accepted readily." Character Relationships Original Timeline *Formed a pact with Raiden to defeat Shinnok *Defeated Quan Chi, though he spared the sorceror. He later aided the Deadly Alliance following a deal with Quan Chi to use Onaga's Invincible Army to destroy the Silent Realm. *Fought alongside Johnny Cage, later killing him while aiding the Deadly Alliance. *Fought repeatedly with Bo Rai Cho as a respected adversary *Fought with Kenshi, sparing him so that he could continue his quest for vengeance. *Served Onaga willingly to ensure the destruction of the Silent Realm. *Fought with Alfi, later was nearly abducted by her. *Saved by Trak from Alfi *Learned of the prize of defeating Blaze from Shinnok. *Joined the Forces of Darkness at the Battle of Armageddon *Killed Mokap and Jade at the Battle of Armageddon *Was killed by Smoke and Sub-Zero Alternate Timeline *Fought in Shang Tsung's tournament *Defeated Sheeva *Was defeated by Sektor *Became a prominent defender of Earthrealm due to Kung Lao's death *Defeated Cyrax, attempting to kill the Cyber-ninja *Defeated Alfi after she attempted to abduct him *Defeated Mileena and Kintaro seperately, though was later defeated by them when they worked in unison. Was captured and taken to Outworld as a prisoner. *Freed from captivity by Quan Chi, only to be taken prisoner and escape on his own. *Fought with and defeated the revenats of Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana. *Alongside Trak, went to outworld to make a play for power only to later join Kotal Kahn. Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Fanon Characters